Unbroken
by Sin antifaces
Summary: Muchas clases, 3 chicas y un diario. Una dispuesta todo por la popularidad, la otra con sed de venganza después de 7 años de bromas y Britt que solo quiere dormir.
1. Listos o no, acá vamos!

**Unbroken**

Holi, acá estoy. And again, me (: Arranco agradeciendo a **Beatrice Evans** y **Mio uchiha** por las ideas y sugerencias. Sin ellas no tendría historia que contar hoy. Es una mezcla de ideas. Empezó siendo la idea de un diario íntimo leído años después por las nietas de Lily. Siguió por ser solo el diario de Lily, para que después la historia la pueda seguir **Mio** y de seguro encantarnos a todos. Y terminó por ser un diario de grupo, de tres chicas locas y muy diferentes que se hacen llamar las **Unbroken**. Ready or not, de Bridgit Mendler es el recomendado del día para este viernes lluvioso. Dejen comentarios e ideas plischus! Las quiero :)

**Listos o no, acá vamos!**

**Lily: **Okey, se notó en mi cara. Y eso que yo soy bastante reservada con el temita de mis sentimientos. Pero bueno, Emm volvió con esas ideas "locas y originales" que ella siempre tiene y no podíamos decirle que no. Pero, ¿Escribir un diario para no desatar nuestra ira directamente con ellos para no parecer unas locas histéricas? ¿No es demasiado?. Vamos, no es que no se lo merecen. Aparte es el último año, no podíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad que se presentaba ante nuestros ojos: la de vengarnos por 7 malditos años que los aguantamos. Pero no, al parecer hay que hacernos las maduras y convivir todo el año en paz. En que cabeza cabe…

**Emm:** No, se nota que no entendiste nada la idea Lilian Potter, digo Evans. Vos misma lo dijiste! Es el último año, tenemos que dejar de ser las marginadas del colegio. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo voy por el trofeo de la popularidad amigas mías. Y estos malditos no me lo van a quitar cuando ya estoy a solo centímetros de alcanzarlo. MUA JA JA.

**Brit:** ¿Popularidad? ¿ Locas histéricas? ¿Último año? Fuck. Tengo sueño. No entiendo como a una persona se le ocurre poner esta clase a las 9 de la mañana. Si esto sirve para mantenerme despierta bienvenido sea.

**Lily:** BRITTANY TRAIDORA. ¿Sabes porque nos llamamos las Unbroken, Emma Lupin? ¿EH? ¿SABES? ¡PORQUE SOMOS IRROMPIBLES! ¡Con i mayúscula! Y que me importa ser una más acá, viví 7 años sin ser NADIE y contenta. ¡¿Porque no puedo saciarme la sed de venganza?! Si no fuera por mi cordura natural, esos imbéciles me hubieran vuelto loca. ¡Y SI! ¡TE LLAMÉ LUPIN!

**Brit:** ¿Quién inventó la adivinación? ¿Y porque Lily está gritando?

**Emm:** Ay Lily querida de mi corazón. El destino lo quiso así. Y vas a ver que cuando termine el año me lo vas a agradecer. Lo sé. Las Unbroken se van a convertir en leyenda, más que los Merodeadores. Y puedo jurártelo por mi garrita que no voy a descansar hasta que eso pase. ¡Listas o no, Hogwarts, acá vamos!


	2. Como un sueño

Holi ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, acá vengo con el segundo capítulo de una historia que, admito, no me gusta como está quedando. Me parece más de lo mismo y que siempre escribo igual. Pero bueno, algún día voy a poder hacer algo diferente jaja. Este capi lo escribí ayer en verdad, por la sugerencia de Mio de que ya tenga escrito así no hacía esperar a los lectores. Pero bueno, me gusta que por los comentarios les haya gustado :) Háganme saber si quieren algún cambio. Suerte, los quiero!

PD1:Me olvidaba del tema! Es Just a dream, de Nelly.

PD2: Chapar, es besar en argentino. Aclaración antes de tiempo jaja.

**Como un sueño**

**Emm:** "Todo comenzó a fines de 6º año. Si, perdón por contarlo ahora y después de tanto tiempo. Lily está muy enojada conmigo por este plan (eso no te quita lo histérica) así que decidí que se merecían la verdad. ¿Están seguras que quieren escucharla? Su concepto de mi va a cambiar totalmente. No bromeo eh. ¿Preparadas? ¿Listas? EstuveconLupinelañopasado. Lo dije.

No aguantaba más, se lo tenía que contar. Es que juré después de todo este tiempo que no me iba a volver a pasar. No me maten, sé que deben pensar que soy una traidora y quieren entregarme a Filch pero por lo menos escuchen mi historia. Fue a fines del año escolar pasado. Estaba angustiada por mis notas, ya saben cómo se ponen mis viejos con todo ese tema. Insoportables. Y aparte de sentirme presionada, sabía que ustedes estaban igual que yo.

Tenía que liberar tenciones y me fui al Bosque Prohibido para pensar un rato. Sí, me lo encontré ahí igual que yo pero quien sabe porque. Se acercó con esa media sonrisa suya que hace que media escuela se derrita por él y me preguntó si se podía sentar conmigo. OBVIAMENTE le dije que no, que no joda. OBVIAMENTE, no me hizo caso.

Y nada, se sentó conmigo y estuvimos callados, acompañándonos, y parecía una fantasía. Al otro día volví y comenzamos a charlar, y una cosa lleva a la otra y bueno… Me lo chapé. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces y muchas veces más. Y yo sabía que estaba mal, y quería contárselo a ustedes. Pero el parecía no haber contado nada. Y a veces parecía que llevaba una gran carga y parecía tan vulnerable. Parecía, solo parecía. Estoy segura que fue solo una máscara para que la estúpida de Emma cayera en sus encantos. Y paso! Me odie todo el verano, y cuando volví acá y vi que no ni siquiera me miraba decidí que no iba a importarme más. No quería ni soñarlo, ni vivirlo, ni sufrirlo. Tenía que hacer mi vida, sabiendo que solo había sido otro número en la de él."

**Emm:** Okey, me devolvieron el libro. Pensé que Lily iba a volverse loca y golpearme pero no lo hizo. Britt, como siempre se reservó el derecho de admisión. ¿Comentarios?

**Lily:** No perdiste a tus amigas, idiota. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así?

**Britt:** Sobreviviste a un merodeador! Felicitaciones :)

**Lily:** No solo eso. Demostraste porque el sombrero seleccionador te puso en Gryffindor. Ahora, podemos vengarnos de ellos como vengo diciendo desde que comenzamos con esto? Por favor. No aguanto más hacerme la buena!

**Emm:** Acepto, tengo que animarme. Recuperemos los pedazos de mi corazón roto (metafóricamente Britt, no te lo tomes tan literal).


	3. Tire y afloje

Hey! Como andan, todo bien? Bueno acá estoy otra vez. Disculpen que no pude subir es que no había podido escribir estos días (Mio no me retes por eso, intenté seguir tu consejo pero esta semana se me complicó u.u). Soy conciente de que mi historia es (quizás) igual a todas las demás. Aún más corta. Pero un PM de Beatrice me animó a seguir escribiendo, aunque decidí darle un giro a la historia. Voy a centrarme en la relación Remus/Emma que son los personajes que más me gustaron hasta ahora. Tengo un crush con este Remus por culpa de Trinity (mentira, amo tu historia jaja. Por cierto, acá les dejo el link porque me hace amar sus relatos! s/8840769/1/Todo-lo-que-siempre-dijiste-que-nunca-har%C3%ADas ). A Brigadier Cupcake, gracias por los consejos. Mi historia se desarrolla de esta manera, y quizás no es la más lógica, la mejor o apropiada. Pero así escribo yo, ojalá pudiera convertirme en la genia de JK y hacer una historia digna de ella. Mientras tanto vas a tener que conformarte con esto o no leerme, disculpa :) Bueno, dejo de hablar y los dejo con esta locura. Los quiero!

**Tira y afloje. **

Emma.

"Okey, esto ya se convirtió en un diario personal más que de grupo. No importa, necesito algo para descargarme. En serio, anoche ni siquiera pude dormir. Las chicas no se dieron cuenta, Lily estaba durmiendo como si fuera un gran animal, ocupando toda la cama. Roncando. Literalmente.

Entonces, me levanté sigilosamente e intentando no hacer ruido. No podía ni abrir mis ojos, pero sabía que después de la pesadilla que había tenido no iba a poder reconciliar el sueño. Otra vez sus ojos color miel me perturbaban. Y sabía que nada más había sido mi imaginación, no había forma de que Rem… Lupin estuviera en la habitación. Agarré mi pelo en una cola alta, ya que de seguro estaba echa un lío. Por suerte lo hice.

Ni bien me asomé a la sala común, vi a una persona sentada en el suelo, al frente del fuego. Entonces, quizás… Fue como si una pequeña llama me hubiera alcanzado. Algo que iluminó mis estúpidas ideas románticas sobre mi antiguo secreto.

Remus estaba allí, sentado en el medio de la sala común. Sin ningún otro de los merodeadores, solo pensando. Nada de travesuras, bromas o ideas sobre cómo molestarlas la próxima vez. Él estaba ahí, como en los últimos meses de su sexto año. Tal cual como me había enamorado.

Sentí como me quedaba sin aire. Como, a medida que mis ojos lo iban recorriendo, mi cuerpo sentía escalofríos. Mis piernas no me respondían, y estaba consciente de que si se daba vuelta y me descubría, iba a quedar como una tarada.

"Esa cicatriz es nueva, no la tenías antes". Si no hacía algo rápido, iba a terminar huyendo así que recurrí a hacer lo que me parecía más sensato. Levantó la vista asombrado y me vio. No se había percatado que no estaba solo. "¿Me hablas de vuelta Emm?" No quiero imaginarme cual fue mi expresión cuando escuché esto. ¿De vuelta? Esperen un momento, fue el quien me ignoró desde comenzó el año!

Intente calmarme, y recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido con las chicas esa mañana. Acordamos dejar la venganza de lado, y que las cosas sigan como estaban desde un principio. Después de todo, los Merodeadores estaban más calmados, no teníamos porqué convertirnos en unas locas desquiciadas. Solo teníamos que ignorarlos, después de todo sabíamos que las mujeres madurábamos antes que los hombres.

Pero lo que estaba escuchando? No, no. Esto era demasiado. "¿Vos me estás hablando en serio?". Me di cuenta del tono que había usado para decirle esto cuando de su rostro vi borrarse lentamente su sonrisa de ganador. Esa sonrisa que por más que quisiera me podía de todas maneras.

"Está bien". Solo eso me dijo. Y no pude creerlo. Toda mi ira reprimida encontró una salida en ese momento. Le reproché por su silencio. Por haberme usado, por no tener siquiera el coraje de escribirme para confirmar que lo nuestro, si es que había existido un nosotros, había terminado. "Solo fui una más de tus aventuras como Merodeador, no? Algo planificado, algo que diste por sentado que iba a pasar porque sos el GRAN Remus Lupin."

Sentía las lágrimas quemar mis mejillas. No entendía como me había armado de valor para poder decirle todo eso. Eso, que fue lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza y que no me dejaba ni descansar. Lo que me quitaba el sueño. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no caer en él y mirarlo a los ojos. Pero era como un imán para mí.

Lo que vi me desarmo por completo. Era el quién parecía tener una gran carga sobre los hombros. Por un segundo, pude volver a ver al Remus vulnerable, cansado. Al que necesitaba ayudar por más que me pesara. Tenía la necesidad de ir y abrazarlo, pero respiré hondo y me contuve.

Y entonces, como si ese fuera un momento único, me contó porqué no podía estar conmigo. Me quedé petrificada mientras él daba la vuelta y caminaba escaleras arriba. Por segunda vez en la noche, mi mente quería correr junto a Remus, pero mis piernas no me respondían."

NA: Hasta acá llegamos, estoy orgullosa de mi misma porque pude escribir un poco más. Estaba pensando que como es un "diario intimo" por así decirlo, los valores morales y enamorados (si, claro jaja) de Emma impidieron que escriba que Remus era un Hombre Lobo. Espero que se entienda. Nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
